


подели на два

by mingus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingus/pseuds/mingus





	подели на два

\- У тебя подушка воняет носками.

\- Так принеси свою подушку, - ровно отзывается Стайлз. Последние две недели он явно превышает дозировку, но ни отец, ни даже Стьюи ему ничего не говорят. Мама бы сказала, но упс.

Стьюи встает - Стайлз на секунду думает, что он уйдет к себе в комнату, - но тот просто подходит к шкафу и достает свежую наволочку. Без слов надевает ее прямо поверх грязной и с тихим вздохом ложится, трется щекой о вкусно пахнущую кондиционером ткань. Стайлз отрешенно думает, что надо бы посмотреть на этикетку и запомнить название, раз Стьюи нравится. А то кондиционер скоро закончится, и вряд ли кто-то из них троих вспомнит, какой же фирмы хрень покупала мама.

Это случилось так недавно. Так давно. Настолько давно, что он успел забыть, какие на ней были сережки, но не настолько давно, чтобы закончилась бутыль с кондиционером.

Стайлз червяком подползает к брату поближе и тоже тычется носом в наволочку.

\- Чего старую не снял.

\- Лень.

Они молчат долго, Стайлз уже думает, что Стьюи уснул - тот дышит ровно и тихо, а не как в первые две недели после... после этого.

\- Кто теперь будет покупать все эти штуки? - спрашивает вдруг Стью. - Ты знаешь, как чистить плиту? Ты умеешь стирать? Ты знаешь, где ключи от бара?

Стайлз молчит, все эти вопросы не имеют никакого значения, за ними всеми лишь одно: как мы теперь будем, как, как мы теперь без нее, как, как.

Иногда Стайлза подкидывает в постели за час до будильника, и он, не сопротивляясь, встает. Принимает душ, с сомнением косится на отрастающие виски, спускается на кухню и делает омлет на четверых. Он и раньше готовил иногда, по выходным, и вот, прошел уже месяц, а он все еще делает слишком много порций. Нехорошо. Отец потом подъедает, а ему нельзя переедать.

Когда он уже накрывает сковородку крышкой, Стайлз слышит мягкий и прохладный звук шлепающих по не очень чистому полу босых ступней. Сонный Стьюи трется о его плечо щекой.

Он дольше засыпает, но и дольше просыпается.

Стайлз, не глядя, заводит руку назад, оглаживает ладонью теплую родную спину.

\- Какао сделаешь? - просит Стьюи, щурясь и моргая.

\- Ага, - отвечает Стайлз.


End file.
